Severus
by Lupina
Summary: Y entonces, pasó algo extraño...


Caminó rápido por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista. Ese Potter hacía de las suyas de nuevo… cuánto más podría soportar?

Cada día, no pasaba un mísero día sin sus bromas, sus risas, sus palabrotas… sencillamente _qué_ tenía en su contra el tal Potter, que lo odiaba tanto?

Toda su vida en Hogwarts había sido así: el raro, el loco, el que "le gustan las artes oscuras". ¿Qué les había hecho él a todos ellos? ¿Por qué todos lo odiaban tanto?

Caminaba con rabia, con odio, quería irse, y no tener que ver nunca más a nadie de esa escuela… a nadie… a... nadie?

Tras dar la vuelta en una esquina, alguien le tomó el hombro. Una mano blanca, pequeña y delicada. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, con su expresión de odio todavía en los ojos.

-Tú… tú… qué… qué pasa?

-Estás bien, Severus? – preguntó con su voz suave, pero fría

-Sí… sí. Qué pasa? Necesitas algo? Que te ayude con el pergamino para Pociones?

Al oír las palabras de Severus, una expresión triste se dibujó en su rostro.

-Crees que no hay nadie en esta escuela que se interese en ti por algo más que una nota en Pociones? – dijo, cortante, al momento en que se daba vuelta y caminaba de vuelta por donde había llegado.

Severus se quedó mirándola por algunos segundos, en blanco. Sacudió la cabeza como intentando despertarse, y siguió su camino, pensando en cuánto odiaba a Potter y a Black.

Ya era de noche. Las clases habían terminado. En la sala común de Slytherin crepitaba un fuego, suave y acogedor. Severus se sentó, agradecido de que se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de terminar los deberes en la biblioteca: a esta hora ya la sala común estaba vacía. Se sentó en una gran butaca verde frente al fuego, y se quedó mirándolo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué tenía él de malo? ¿Por qué todos lo odiaban tanto? ¿Por qué estaba siempre tan solo? ¿Por qué no tenía amigos, como el resto de los chicos de su edad? ¿Por qué no podía sentir nada… por nadie?

En eso estaba, cuando unos suaves pasos arrastrados lo despertaron de su trance. Lo primero que vio fue un par de zapatillas de levantarse, blancas y peludas. Levantó la vista, y frente a él estaba ella, esa chica que lo había seguido esa tarde. Claro que, ahora llevaba un pijama y un chaleco verde encima.

-Te… te importa si me siento? – preguntó tímidamente. Después de cómo Severus se había dirigido a ella esa tarde, estaba segura de que era una molestia para él. Éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y la chica se sentó en una butaca más pequeña, frente a él.

Severus siguió mirando el fuego, sin notar que la chica lo miraba tímidamente, y que cada cierto tiempo habría la boca, como para hablar, pero no decía nada. Pasaron muchos minutos en silencio, hasta que por fin, ella decidió romper el hielo de una vez.

-No pienso que seas tan malo como todos creen.

Severus la miró, atónito. Tanto el hecho de que la chica hubiese hablado como lo que había dicho lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

-Qu... qué dijiste?

-Dije que no pienso que seas tan malo como todos creen.

Severus no dijo nada, ni hizo nada. Sólo se quedó ahí, mirándola, extrañado, como si nadie antes se hubiese acercado a hablarle. La piel extremadamente blanca de la chica parecía reflejar las llamas del fuego. Severus quiso comenzar una conversación, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo…

-Co… cómo te llamas?

La chica dio un suspiro de alivio, como si por un momento hubiese temido que Severus le hubiese pedido que dejara de molestar.

-An… Andreas – dijo con timidez – No Andrea. Andreas.

-Ah – respondió Severus, tratando de que no pensara que lo incomodaba – y… en qué año vas?

Andreas trató de no mostrarse sorprendida al ver que Severus parecía querer seguir hablando.

-Quinto –dijo, agachando la cabeza.

-Quinto? – preguntó Severus, con un tono algo sorprendido

-Sí… por.. por qué?

-Nada… es que pareces más pequeña

-Todos me dicen lo mismo – respondió ella, en tono de resignación

-Pe… pero nadie ha dicho que eso sea malo – dijo Severus, casi como intentando disculparse.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Severus, algo nervioso por haber podido entablar algo cercano a una conversación con alguien, había vuelto su vista al fuego. Por mientras, la chica hurgaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Toma – le dijo a Severus, extendiéndole algo en la mano. – Te ves algo triste. Esto te hará bien

Severus alcanzó lo que había en la mano de la chica, y notó que era una rana de chocolate.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué, si el era el horrible, el loco, el raro Severus Snape, esta chica le daba un chocolate para que no estuviera triste?

-Gra… gracias – dijo Severus, nervioso. Nunca a nadie le había importado si se veía triste…

-Bueno, me voy a dormir… -dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie. – Sólo había estado esperando, para asegurarme que… que tuvieras el chocolate. Para que… para que no estés tan triste. Por que… ya te dije… no pienso que seas tan malo como todos creen.

Severus se quedó inmóvil. De verdad, no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, así que optó por no hacer ni decir nada, pero después de unos segundos, le pareció descortés.

-Gra… gracias, nuevamente. Gracias.

Y entonces, la chica se acercó a Severus, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Luego se alejó, y desde la entrada a los dormitorios de las chicas, le susurró un suave "Buenas noches, Severus".

Luego que la chica desapareció tras la puerta, Severus se quedó inmóvil por varios minutos. De pronto notó que tenía en su mano la rana de chocolate. La miró, abrió cuidadosamente el envoltorio, y comenzó a comerla de a poco.

Era algo normal… todo el mundo se daba besos de buenas noches… todas las amigas a sus amigos, y viceversa…

Pero para él, Severus Snape, el raro, el loco al que le gustaban las artes oscuras, había sido el primero. Y algo extraño apareció de pronto en su cabeza: _le había gustado…_


End file.
